It is known to provide fastening devices with shallow face-depressions for receiving cement injected into said depressions and against a supporting surface, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,316 to Mathes. It is also known to provide a fastening device with self-contained liquid adhesives, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,873 to Bohli. But it is not known to provide a hanger-type ceiling fastener having (1) a built-in piston or bellows-type injector, (2) a plural-section manipulating pole, and (3) a transaxially-adjustable measuring rod for gauging the distances between serially installed supports. It is the principal object of this invention to supply such a support. Other objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.